villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Mickelus
"Hmm..? Oh I see.. you expected me to be a red goat-man with a pitchfork and horns right? Hah! You mortals and your inability to comprehend the universe in which you live in - it'd be funny if it wasn't so pathetic.." ''~ Mickelus ' Mickelus''' is a ruler of one of the many realms claiming to be Hell and is considered by some as a representation of pure, unadultered evil - a trait shared by many hell-bound demons. He is also an "Elder-Demon", a type of demonic entity formed from the chaotic energies left behind by the dying universe of the Watchers - these "Elder-Demon" tend towards more alien appearances and goals than the "lesser" demons (infernal beings of extra-dimensional origin unconnected to the chaotic energies of the previous universe). Origins When the previous universe came to an end it caused a considerable mass of chaotic energy to "bleed" into the new universe, which was still forming from the Big Bang that destroyed the previous reality. This chaotic energy would eventually manage to latch onto fledgling dimensions and fed off them like cosmic-leeches, gaining sentience over time and transforming these dimensions into living hells that said alien sentience would proceed to rule over. Thus the "Elder Demons" were formed: some of these creatures would take on the guise of Satan to frighten humanity when the advent of Christianity arrived (inspired by the "lesser" demons) but many more would keep their alien origins and became hideous elder-gods of immense but limited power. One of these beings was named Mickelus - the self-proclaimed "god" of warped botany he was mocked for his powers, which were not fully understood until much later and he would take a bloody vengeance on all that made fun of him as he rose to the ranks of a "Hell Lord" - fathering a daughter in the form of Janeolous and through her also gained more influence over the mortal-world. He is in direct competition with all other Hell-Lords as well as the Watchers and is deeply territorial, to him souls are akin to currency and he wants to ensure he is the richest of all demons - although his realm is highly populated he still feels cheated as he eyes other realms greedily and has made alliances with countless demons, dark-gods and worse in his quest to gain more souls. Rarely leaving his realm Mickelus commands legions of "lesser" demons to interact with the world on his behalf and the foremost amongst them are his Soul-Engines - demonic machines powered by the souls of the Damned. Powers *'Eternal '(Mickelus is completely immortal, unable to age or be killed in anyway and never grows sick - when weakened he will simply return to his "Hell", where he is all but omnipotent) *'Malefic' (Mickelus is a master of curses and hexes) *'Pacts '(Mickelus can form demonic pacts that allow wish-fulfilment, at the price of worldly goods or life-force) *'Hell-Lord '(Mickelus is the ruler of a hell-dimension and within said dimension is all but omnipotent) *'Seed of Vengeance '(Mickelus' most famous curse is the Seed of Vengeance, which allows whoever learns it to forcibly merge species together to form horrific hybrids that are bond to Mickelus via demonic "blood") *'Mickelian Magic' (Mickelus has created his own branch of magic that focuses on plants, poison and corruption of the physical world.. his magic is akin to a "dark shaman" that bends the natural world to his whim and leaves it a hellish mockery of what it used to be) *'Soul-Engines '(Mickelus can grant his followers a chance at "eternal life" via transfering their life-force into demonic machines, forged with the aid of diabolical blacksmiths and mechanics who migrate to Mickelus' realm from neighbouring hell-dimensions in search of "employment") Category:Major Antagonists Category:Demons Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Immortal Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Inferno-Pendragon